


older still

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idk what i'm doing, Incest, Quarantine, Sibling Incest, ben flips a table, food stuff, i am... not continuing this... no matter how much i want to, idk is that a trigger?, this is nefariously soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Rey and Ben don't know where one begins and the other ends. They are whole.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	older still

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS - READ THE TAGS - READ THE TAGS

They only see each other a few times a year now. Ben lives in Seattle and Rey lives in a rural part of Vermont, so far north she’s nearly into Canada. Summertime is always a frenzy of activity, trying to see friends and family before the oppressive cold chases Rey back to her little cabin in the woods, with only foot upon foot of snow to keep her company.

Her parents, Han and Leia seem to show no signs of wanting to move to a milder climate. So as Ben flips her burger and adjusts the roasting potatoes in their aluminum foil packet, she wraps an arm around his middle.

“I missed you so much this winter,” Rey says, and she tries to forget that her older brother is the _least_ eligible man she knows. He’s her fucking brother, and this should not be happening. It’s just that he’s the most gorgeous man she’s ever known.

_He’s a fuckable redwood_. Her friend had said to her one night when they’d been drunk and talking about things that were too deep. She’d showed Rose a picture of Ben, and said dreamily, that she wished her brother lived closer.

Rose had giggled behind her hand, and they had drunkenly confessed that they’d like to have group sex, Rose’s boyfriend, Armie, and Ben and Rey. Rey had been happy to make sure Rose got _very_ drunk after that and hadn’t seemed to remember their in-depth conversation about Rey wanting to climb her brother.

“You should come to Seattle,” Ben says in an undertone, and flips a burger in the air and it lands on her plate, next to the grill. “I missed you too, sweetheart.”

She grins, she’s twenty-two and trying to finish up her degree at the local community college, he’s thirty-two and a partner at the top law firm on the west coast. He sends her things all the time, and she loves it. He’s something of secret sugar daddy to her.

She’d actually had to pretend to have a job a few hours a week, so she could explain _some_ of the things Ben sent her.

It was her birthday now, and given the way the year had gone, she hadn’t expected him to be able to leave work or even want to fly out. She didn’t want him to get sick. She was so worried about him, in a crowded city with millions of people. He was her lifeline. She loved him more than she loved herself, that was for sure.

He kisses her hair, Leia and Han were out getting the cake, so they had a moment to be foolish together.

Rey puts some ketchup on her burger, along with some sweet relish, and digs in. Ben picks at the potato salad, seemingly uninterested in food. Rey was always hungry, and the way to her heart had always been through her stomach. She looked good, she’d always been a little too thin, always strong, but she couldn’t gain weight.

Ben rubs her hand as she eats, and he’s briefly reminded that his sister is going to need a place to stay soon. Their parents were getting sick of her, Han and Leia had never been the best parents. They’d been much better with Ben than they had been with their _mistake_. Leia made no secret that she hadn’t been trying to get pregnant when she had Rey. She frequently called Rey an _oopsie_. Something that never failed to send Ben into a fit of anger.

Ben watches with a smirk, as she goes to eat a drop of ketchup off her finger, which had dripped from her burger. He takes her thumb in his mouth and licks it up.

She had missed this, the easy intimacy between them. That was the thing about being with her brother, it was the easiest thing she’d ever done, they’d fallen in love when she was sixteen and she hadn’t been able to turn away from him since. He was her brother, and she’d loved him all her life.

They’re looking into each other’s eyes with an intensity that makes her heart stutter. She wanted him, longed for him.

“I know,” He says a smirk curling the corners of his mouth, “I feel it too.”

Rey had stopped eating, the only thing that made her more ravenous than a good cookout was well… her brother. She puts the burger down, takes a sip of diet coke, and flees into the house. Looking over her shoulder cutely, and hoping that he’ll follow—he does—she opens the sliding glass door and slips into the air-conditioned house.

Ben rolls his eyes affectionately and follows after her.

He gives chase and finds her in her bedroom, her shorts are off, and she’s wearing only a fluorescent pink thong and a t-shirt that’s a size too small, and hugged her slim figure.

Ben was ravenous for her—but sense comes to mind and he pauses before he dives into her. “I want you to come live with me.” Ben pleads. “My penthouse is obnoxiously lonely, I can only FaceTime you so many times a day.”

Her eyes brim with happy tears, “Yes, of course. Mom and Dad don’t want me here anyway,” she nods and makes grabby hands for him.

Ben untucks, and pulls off his shirt in a hurry, some of the buttons pop off, which makes her giggle. His pants are shucked off and discarded on the floor, not caring if he’s ruining the expensive clothes.

He softens her with his mouth and makes her come around his fingers, and when they finally get to the main act, he whispers, “Look at me, never look away.”

She smiles, “I’m always looking at you, I’m always with you.”

And when he sinks his nine-inch cock into her, she holds on for the ride of her life. He fucks her so good, she blacks out momentarily—not once but twice.

Ben spills into her and they’re both shaking, both overwhelmed. This was as close to being together forever as they got.

When Ben rolls off her, she feels his loss keenly.

“I love you.” She says, and he pulls her into his strong arms and holds her close.

“I know,” He kisses her hair and they get dressed, and when Han and Leia come back an hour later, spouting nonsense about how the cake place was mobbed—nothing is mobbed anymore—Han gives them an inquisitive glance and Ben shrugs.

When they sit down for cake, Han and Leia begin discussing how they’d like Rey to move out.

“I’m moving in with Ben, anyway—so it’s a nonissue,” Rey says with a note of finality.

Leia and Han look at each other inquiringly, “Alright baby girl, just be safe ok?” Leia says.

She looks at her mother strangely, and Leia continues, “Well you’re not Han’s that’s for sure, why do you think we call you our _oopsie_? You’re Luke’s daughter.”

Rey spits out her cake, her birthday now ruined.

Ben flips the table and runs after Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> wink wonk


End file.
